


Incredible

by GoodSong_IllSinger



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSong_IllSinger/pseuds/GoodSong_IllSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar's mum wants a catch up. Pedro and Balthazar have different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! what better thing to be my first post here than a smutty pedrazar fic!
> 
> FAIR WARNING: no real storyline. just smut. don't read if you're young or uninterested.
> 
> hope you enjoy ;) ;) ;) ;)
> 
> one more for good measure ;)

Balthazar’s mum hadn’t seen Pedro in quite a while. This didn’t make it any less excruciating that she was choosing right now for a massive catch up.

Because it was fifteen minutes ago that Balthazar had admitted for the first time that he did in fact like Pedro in ‘that way’. It was fourteen minutes ago that Pedro had kissed him for the first time. And it was ten minutes ago that Balthazar had suggested they go back to his house because the park wasn’t the best place for that kind of thing.

Balthazar had always got on well with his parents but right now he was wishing anything upon his mother that would make her shut up and go away. Pedro had declined the offer of a drink and of sitting down but still she would not stop talking.

Finally, Balthazar managed to say they had homework and they made a hasty retreat up to his room.

“I’m sorry!” Pedro laughed, when they had closed the door. “I was trying to stay polite!”

Balthazar said nothing but pressed his lips against Pedro’s. It was like nothing he had ever imagined (and boy, had he imagined). He could feel every nerve of his body tingle as he touched Pedro with more of himself than he ever had before.

Pedro responded enthusiastically and pushed Balthazar backwards against the bedroom door, his movements conveying something closer to desperation than affection. “You have no idea…” Pedro began, then stooped to kiss Balthazar’s neck, licking it, tasting it, and murmured, “ - I’ve thought about this a lot.”

Pedro’s hot breath against his skin made it hard for Balthazar to respond but he felt like he had to say something. “Is this alright?”

Pedro lifted his head and looked into Balthazar’s eyes. “Yes.”

“You sure?”

Pedro smiled and said, “I’ve never done this before… with a guy.”

“Well, um, yeah, you’re doing great so far.”

“Yeah?” They kissed again and moved backwards towards the bed, which was made awkward by being attached to each other. But then Pedro’s legs hit the side of the bed and he half fell and was half pushed down by Balthazar.

“What if someone comes in?” Pedro asked as Balthazar lay down on the bed next to him.

 “Nah, they won’t.” It was mostly true but also Balthazar wasn’t entirely sure if he would care if they did. He couldn’t think of anything except keeping their bodies pressed together, keeping his lips on Pedro, feeling Pedro beneath his fingertips. “Is this ok?”

Pedro moaned softly in response. “Fuck yes.” Pedro’s hands were clumsily undoing the buttons of Balthazar’s shirt and together they tugged it up off over his head. Then Pedro pulled his t-shirt off in one swift movement and he felt for the first time what it was to have Balthazar’s skin against his. “Jesus,” he sighed. “I’m so turned on right now.”

Balthazar smirked and began to trail kisses down Pedro’s chest. “Good…”

Pedro hated not being able to kiss him, but couldn’t bring himself to stop Balthazar as he moved down to Pedro’s navel and lightly grazed his lips over the skin above his waistband. Balthazar’s fingers were unbuttoning Pedro’s jeans and he inelegantly tugged them down.

And then all conscious thought ended for Pedro. His mind floated into a happy oblivion with the feel of Balthazar’s mouth around his erection, licking, nibbling, tasting. The sensation rose like waves through his body, ecstasy washing through him, making his skin burn with desire.

A moment later, Balthazar stopped and looked up at Pedro with a grin on his face. “You’ve got to be quieter, my mum will hear.”

Pedro hadn’t been aware he’d made been making a noise but he clamped his mouth shut then whispered thickly, “Sorry. That feels… _urgh_ , amazing.” He sat up on his elbows and smiled dreamily at Balthazar. “You’re amazing.”

Balthazar blushed more intensely than when he’d pulled down Pedro’s underwear. He had no idea how to respond so he just grinned and climbed back up the bed to kiss Pedro fiercely. It was an incredible feeling. Almost as incredible as hearing Pedro Donaldson murmur hotly in his ear, “Now I want to do that to you.”

 


End file.
